


To cry

by Fangirlmoon



Series: To build a home [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Protective Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: 5 times Spencer cried over something redicules and Morgan makes sure he doesn't feel bad for it and one time it is the other way around.[This is an AU in which Morgan and Reid share a house (as friends). The parts can be read independently.]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: To build a home [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off: There are no redicules things to cry about.

"Morgan do you know were our winter jackets are? The waterproof ones?" Spencer asks sticking his head into Morgan's office. 

"Mine is in my room."

"Well mine is not."

"Check the basement." With that he was out of the room and came back a few minutes later. 

"Its not there."

"Maybe the guest bathroom. They are a few jackets." 

"Not my winter jacket."

"What do you need your waterproof winter jacket for? You have your coat."

"But there is suppose to be snow tomorrow." Spencer explains. "And my coat isn't made for snow."

"Well if it snows just take the FBI one or mine. I don't mind taking my coat."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome." When Morgan got and went to the kitchen to get a water bottle he found the blue FBI winter jacket hanging over a chair with gloves and a beanie laying on the table in front of it. Sceptical he checked his phone and Spencer was right, there is supposed to be snow tomorrow. He makes his way into the basement getting Spencer's black boots that he never wears but sure as hell will because Morgan will not let him go out with his converse when there is snow outside and goes to bed.

When he woke up, he was for himself glad there was no snow but felt sorry for Spencer. There was absolutely none if it snowed last night nothing stayed. 

He throws on his clothes and knocks at Spencer's bathroom door. "Come in!"

"You are in a good mood."

"Well today will be a snow day."

"What?"

"Well,I told you yesterday." Oh the kid had been so exited he hadn't even looked out of the window yet. 

"I am sorry but it hasn't snowed last night." Immediately Spencer looks out of the window, and realizes Morgan was right.

"Oh." Disappointed he looks down to his scarf that was on top of his pile of clothes for the day.

"I am sure it will snow in the next days." 

"But it was written like everywhere." Spencer looks up and a small tear runs down his cheek. 

"Wow hey hey hey." Immediately Morgan reaches for Spencer's face. "It's okay,it will snow another day and then we will have a snow day okay?"

"I was really looking forward."

"I know I am sorry."

"I don't know why I am crying."

"You are disappointed it's okay, you can cry." Not surprisingly Spencer catches himself pretty quickly. "What do you say you get ready with your scarf and we just let the stuff you picked out in the kitchen and hope it will snow tomorrow?"

"Okay."

"Good then I will be downstairs and make coffee alright?"

When it snowed three days later in a city they were working a case in and Morgan immediately rushed Spencer out of the room to go get the coats from the car nobody questioned it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow what is smelling here like this?" Alarmed by the smell Morgan walks towards the stove and took the smoking pen from it,holding it under cold water. 

"Morgan that was my dinner!"

"That you let burn." 

"I didn't." Demonstrating Morgan shows Spencer the inside of the pan. 

"I think you did."

"I was really looking forward."

"Look kid, just next time maybe don't start reading while cooking." Morgan puts the pan down in the sink and when he turns around he sees Spencer crying. "What did I say?"

"Nothing I am just really hungry and was looking forward to that dinner."

"We can make something else."

"But it won't be that." 

"What was it?"

"The noodles from yesterday with egg." A little bit disgusted Morgan looks down again at the pan. 

"We can- I can cook something else- I will find something." The fridge wasn't much help since they wasn't much in it. They kept everything at the bare minimum to avoid coming home from cases to expired products and mold. "What about I make us French toast?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Spencer please-" Hotch interrupts their youngest member from spilling out more an more facts about the origin of the ten commandments. 

"No wonder why Morgan wears his headphones so often when he has you walking around the house. This is exhausting." Rossi jokes and Spencer looks at him for a moment and then Morgan came in handing Hotch a file and Spencer things about how Morgan was always hearing loud records when he is in his office or doing something in the kitchen or playing music over the speaker in the garden when he works on something there.

"What's wrong?" Gently Morgan tugs him out between chair and table and wipes his tear away. "Hey, pretty boy what's wrong?"

"Do- does- did- all the- did all the time- did all the time you- you- you- you- when- when-" 

"Okay maybe take a deep breath first, it's okay." Morgan places his hands on Spencer's sides grounding him. "That's good. Now try again if you want too."

"Did-Did all- all the time- all the time you were hearing music mean- mean- mean you didn't want- didn't want- didn't want me speaking to you?" 

"No, why would you think that?" He takes one hand away to wipe Spencer's cheek again and heard a sigh behind him.

"Kid it was a joke. I didn't mean what I said." 

"What did you say?"

"That it's no wonder you are wearing headphones all day when he is talking about statistics the whole time." 

"Why would you-" Annoyed Morgan turns his attention back to Reid. "Don't start thinking that whenever I play music in the house that you are not welcome to talk to me okay?"

"Yeah sorry about this-" Spencer takes his own sleeve to wipe the tears away. 

"Not your fault, you are all good. Rossi was being a dick." 

"I shouldn't be crying over this."

"You should. It's okay you have the need to cry you do that alright?" Nervously Spencer bits his lip avoiding the looks of Hotch and Rossi. "They make your cry. They are not allowed to judge if its justified because if it hurts you it is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl

Morgan got used to Spencer going through a range of emotions in a day or an hour and sometimes not having that in weeks so when he woke up to Spencer crying he was not surprised but still worried. "What's wrong?" He had fallen asleep on Spencer's bed while his original mission was to get Spencer calm enough to sleep. 

"Move."

"What? What did I do?" Spencer pushes him with his hands and Morgan moves further to the edge till he realizes what Spencer wanted. He had been lying on the yellow stuff animal lion that Spencer pulled out and then closed in his arms and facing Morgan with his back. "I am sorry I didn't mean to crush him."

"It's okay, just be more careful next time." Morgan keeps holding himself up on his left arm while using his right hand to stroke Spencer's cheek till he eventually falls asleep. 

He wouldn't say he has many weaknesses but a crying Spencer was definitely his biggest,one little tear and he would start fighting the world so he would stop. And everybody knew that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl

Morgan didn't really thought about it he just passed Spencer sitting at the kitchen counter and grabbed a piece of cucumber shoving it in his mouth and then getting some juice out of the fridge. "You want some too?" He didn't get an answer so he just assumed Spencer's mind was busy but when he placed a glass in front of him he saw that Spencer had a tear on his face. "What's that? What's wrong?" 

"You ate my last piece."

"I- I ate your last piece this is why you are crying?" 

"I don't know."

"Okay,okay if you feel like crying over this I am sorry I should have asked." Sometimes he wonders if this is normal. "I don't think this is about cucumber though." Morgan steps around the counter and pulls Spencer who is sitting on the bar stool against his chest. "What's wrong?" 

"I don't know I am just sad." He says and Morgan buries his nose in Spencer's curls while moving his hand up and down Spencer's arm for a moment before going back to placing his chin on top of him.

"How long have you been feeling sad and didn't tell me?"

"This morning. I don't know what's wrong there is no reason to be sad." 

"There doesn't always have to be." 

"But it doesn't make sense."

"I know." Even if it wasn't really about the cucumber, Morgan never stole any food from Spencer again without asking him first.


	6. Chapter 6

"I think I will head upstairs and go to sleep." Spencer answers Morgan's question if he wants to stay up with him to watch a game. 

"Okay you do that, I will just be alone here. Downstairs. Without someone to talk to." He says sarcastically putting the plates in the dishwasher.

"You could also watch it in your bed. You have a TV in your room."

"Which you use more than I do." He wipes his hands with a kitchen towel an the two talked for a little while before they went into the hallway to go separated ways. Tomorrow Spencer would drive with Alex down to a university to held a guest lecture and to see something, they decided to make a little road trip out of it meaning he would be gone till Saturday so Morgan got up early enough to catch him and he did. Spencer was just standing in the entrance area putting on his shoes having his go-back over his shoulder and smiling when he sees Morgan before surprising him with a hug and then letting go and before Morgan could say something the doorbell rings and Blake was standing there greeting Morgan with a warm smile. 

"Be careful. I see you on Saturday,kid."

"I will be there,I love you." And then the door was shut clos and Morgan was left alone stunned by what just happened and when he did realize it,he had tears in his eyes. While Morgan had said it occasionally this had been the first time Spencer had said it and for some reason it hit him right in the heart and suddenly he heard the doorknob turning and Spencer came back in. "I forgot- oh why are you crying?"

"I- I am- I am not."

"You are what's wrong?"

"What did you forget?"

"My jacket. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Absolutely." Spencer looks at him for a second and the decided that Morgan would be fine and disappearing again. If he gets a text a few minutes later saying:"It's okay to cry I do it all the time and you are not mad. I hope you will be fine, I will hug you when I get back I hope that makes you feel better." He maybe started all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl


End file.
